Christmas Cade!
by Miss. Missunderstood37
Summary: Cat and Jade get ready for Christmas together! Weak sumary, Story is way better! Promise! Chapter 1 has been edited and made better! COMPLETE
1. Santa Hats and Christmas trees

**I changed it up a lot because I was NOT happy about the ending at all. Again, just say Hi or something so I know that there are people that are reading the story and want me to continue! Don't own Victorious or anything else I mentioned in the story. They are a little OOC…just sayin…**

Cat threw open the front door and flew into the arms of her lover. She had texted Jade, telling her to meet her at her house as fast as she could. Jade had thought there was some kind of emergency, so she drove as fast as she could to get to her girlfriend's house.

"Cat! What the heck! I thought that you were in trouble or something!" Jade explained, gesturing to the baseball bat in her hand.

"Oh I'm fine! I just wanted you to decorate my house with me!" Cat said happily.

"I'm leaving." Jade said as she turned around and began to walk away.

"No! No no no no! Don't go Jadey! Please!" Cat pleaded, grabbing Jade's arm and holding on to it for dear life.

"Why shouldn't I leave?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and you love me!"

"What? Who told you that?" Jade said sarcastically. Cat looked like she just got kicked in the heart as she turned around and started to walk inside. "Cat! Cat I was just joking!" Jade said as she hugged Cat. "Look, I love you with all my heart. Ok? Let's…let's go decorate your house together." Jade said defeated.

"Yay! Come on Jadey!" Cat said as she dragged Jade into her house. "Let's go get the decorations! They are in the basement."

They walked down into the basement and started looking for the boxes with the Christmas decorations in it. They found the big red boxes with green lids and carried them upstairs.

"Man these boxes are pretty heavy! What are in these? Rocks? Bricks?" Jade asked.

"Christmas decorations!" Cat said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jade just rolled her eyes and opened the box.

They had spent hours setting up Christmas decorations all over the house, well they also shared a few kisses along the way.

"Where is the tree?" Jade asked, after looking through a box of ornaments. Cat was sitting on the couch, looking through a old photo album.

"Awwww! I was so cute as a baby! Ohh look Jadey! I'm a baby wearing a Santa hat!" Cat squeeled in happiness. Jade got up and looked at the picture with Cat. She smiled and picked up a Santa hat that she found in a box.

"That is pretty cute but…," Cat looked up at Jade curiously. Jade put the Santa hat on Cat and said, "this is even cuter."

"Awww Jade you're so sweet! I love you so much baby!" Cat said, jumping on Jade and kissing her.

"So where is the tree?" Jade said, after a while of making out.

"Oh, we don't have one!" Cat said, simply.

"Well, that sucks. What to go see a movie?"

"No! Jade we have to get a tree! Come on! We can put in on top of your car!"

"Cat, I really don't want to put a tree on my car right now." Cat gave Jade a puppy dog look and Jade got up to get her keys. "Let's go."

They got into Jade's car and drove away. Cat held Jade's hand while they drove to the local Christmas tree farm. There was a tree farm right by a Target, and of course, Cat wanted to go to Target to look at ornaments for the tree they were going to get. The next thing Jade knew, was that she was being dragged into Target by Cat. She was still light headed from when Cat tried to persuade her to go into the store. Things had gotten pretty steamy and of course, Cat got her way and they were currently walking through the Christmas isle looking at all the decorations. Cat stopped dead in her tracks and picked something up.

"Close your eyes!" Cat told Jade. She did as she was told and Cat put something on her head. "Ok, open your eyes!" Jade opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Cat had put a Santa hat on her head, but it wasn't like a normal Santa hat; where all the white should have been, it was black. It was the coolest Santa hat she had ever seen! She looked over at Cat and she had on a pink sparkly Santa hat on.

"Cat, this hat is awesome!" Jade said with a smile. Her and Cat bought the hats and went to the Christmas tree farm.

After a while of looking around (wearing their new Santa hats) they both decided on the perfect tree and a worked helped them strap it on Jade's car. They got back to Cat's house, and with some struggle, they set the Christmas tree up. Cat put on some Christmas music and they started to decorate the tree.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree" _Cat began to sing along to a song that came on. Jade decided to sing along with her.

"_I just want you for my own,_

_More then you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you!" _Cat smiled at Jade and hugged her from behind, causing Jade to drop the strand of lights she was holding.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_Don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I don't need to hang my stocking,_

_There upon the fire place,_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy,_

_With a toy on Christmas day,_

_I just want you for my own,_

_More then you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is you!" _Their voices matched perfectly and sounded great together. They continued to dance around and sing while decorating the tree.

"I think it looks pretty good! We did good." Jade said, taking a step back to admirer their work.

"Yeah it looks sooooo pretty! Awww I'm so excited Jadey! How many more days till Christmas?" Cat asked.

"Hmm, about 20 days."

"Oh, but that's so long!"

"Christmas will be here before you know it! We have lots of plans so it will make it go by faster."

"Ok. Can we spend Christmas together, Jadey?"

"Of course Cat! I already know what I'm gonna get you." Jade said in a taunting voice.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT! What is my present!" Cat begged, with big pleading eyes.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise!" Jade smiled.

"Awww fine! You're so mean to me!" Jade smiled and kissed Cat softly on the lips.

Cat smiled up at her beautiful girlfriend and put her hand on her cheek. She slid her other hand on the back of Jade's neck, tangling it in her black hair. Jade put her hands on Cat's hips and they swayed softly to the slow music playing, looking into each other's loving eyes. Jade lifted Cat up and spun her around. The small redhead laughed and put her head on her lover's chest, just listening to her heart beat. The couple just swayed back and forth until the song ended. When it did, Cat stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Jade passionately.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, and still stayed close together. Jade pulled them down onto the couch and laid down with Cat on top of her. She reached over and grabbed the TV remote. Jade flipped through the channels until she found something good to watch. She settled on watching Rizzoli & Isles, her and Cat's favorite show. They ended the night snuggling on the couch, looking at their decorated tree and wearing their Santa hats.

When Jade was sure Cat was asleep, she turned the TV off. "I love you, Cat. Happy almost Christmas." Jade said and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head.

**Author's Note:**** It will probably be a multi chapter story. No promises about how often I update though. Also, most of my inspiration comes from things I do. Again, just say Hi or something so I know that there are people that are reading the story and want me to continue! Also, sorry about mistakes cause I don't re-read what I wrote and I always forget to spell check!**

**PS:**** I actually have the Christmas hat that Jade got in the story and I wear it everyday! **


	2. Grumpy Mornings and a Look at the Past

**Authors note: ****look, im really sorry that I don't update very much. I have Drama club every day after school, I play guitar a lot, I draw a lot, play soccer a lot, and I write songs, and im learning how to play songs on the piano. So again, SORRY!**

The rest of the gang didn't know about their relationship yet. Cat always wanted to come out and tell everyone, but Jade didn't want to yet.

"Hey Jadey!" Cat said as she bounced up to her secret girlfriend's locker. Jade threw her books in the locker and turned to look at Cat.

"It's too early. Try again later." Jade said, trying to not sound horribly mean. She took a long drink of coffee and just starred at Cat.

"I just wanted to ask you a question!" Cat said, choosing to ignore the warning tone in Jade's voice. Jade said nothing so Cat took that as a sign to continue. "I was just wondering when we can tell people about us."

"I told you already! We will come out when I'm ready!" Jade said, harshly. Cat looked like she had just been slapped across the face and ran away. Jade sighed and hit her head on her locker a few times. Then she grabbed her coffee and slammed her locker door shut. Her feet dragged her to her first class. She would deal with Cat later, it was too early. Jade sat through her science class and thought about how her and Cat started dating. It was a memory that always brought a smile to her face.

_Flashback_

The two have always been inseparable since they were in 1st grade. Cat and Jade were always the outcasts, and they were fine with that. The two opposites didn't need other friends, they had each other. They grew up right down the street from each other and they would play outside all day, then go and sleepover at each other's house. In 6th grade, they started to get that funny feeling inside, the feeling telling them that they were in love. Those butterflies never went away and all through 7th grade, there were always those stolen glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. In 8th grade, everything changed. Those stolen glances turned into starring into each other's eyes. Their friendly hugging turned into snuggling on the couch. The simple hand holding turned into Jade with her arm around Cat's shoulder, and Cat's around Jade's waist. The most noticeable change was when sleeping on the floor in their sleeping bags, became cuddling under the blankets on the bed.

It was one cold December night; they were laying in Cat's bed, trying to keep warm. They had put up Christmas lights up around the small room, and they were the only things lighting up the room. Cat turned around in Jade's arms and spoke softly and slowly,

"Jade? Have you ever loved someone and you know they will never like you back?"

"Yes." Jade answered immediately. She was cursing at herself inside, but stopped when she noticed a small tear roll down her best friend's cheek. She said nothing, wiping it away and left her hand on her cheek.

"It just hurts so much, you know? Like, I try everything I can to move on from this crush, but I just can't! I just wish she would know how much I love her!" Cat slipped up a little and hoped Jade wouldn't notice.

"So it's a 'she'?" Jade said slowly. Cat's eyes grew wide and she began to get nervous. "That's funny, because I like a 'she', also." Jade said calmly. Jade leaned in, stopping only an inch away from Cat's lips. They were nervous. They had never kissed anyone before. Cat could feel Jade's sweet breath on her face and smiled, slowly closing the gap between their lips. It was mind blowing. They have been together ever since then, but nobody knew.

_End Flashback_

Jade knew Cat wanted to come out and tell everyone, but Jade didn't. she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. She didn't want people to judge her. Jade knew she was being selfish and mean. The bell rang and Jade left that class and next was her songwriting class. She barely listened to the teacher, only hearing something about write a song…blah blah blah…due next week. Wonderful! Next class was Improv, with Cat. She walked into the room and saw Cat sitting up front, talking to their friends. Jade sat in the back and opened up her note book. That class passed by faster than usually, and they were all off to lunch.

"Jade? Can I talk to you?" Cat asked quietly, while Jade was putting her books away.

"Yeah, look Cat. I'm really sorry for being a jerk. But, please, just give me some more time. You know I love you with all my heart, I'm just not ready yet." Jade said.

"Ok. So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Of course not, Kitten! I was never mad at you, I was just tired!" Jade hugged Cat and they walked to lunch together.

**Author's Note:**** None of you probably know what I'm talking about, but I need to say this. There is this person, and I made a mistake. I ruined a friendship and I realize now that I was wrong and made a big mistake. I hope that one day we can be the way we were, before I messed things up. You will probably never read this, but thank you for helping me put the pieces of my life back together. I love you, ********, and thank you.**

**PS: They are also the reason why I updated!**


	3. POV: Jade School days and Tori

_**POV: JADE**_

The feeling of Cat's lips moving against mine is mind-blowing. I can't help but fall in love with her all over again! She is sitting up on the counter in the girls' restroom, with me standing in between her legs. Her hands were tangled in my long black hair, and her legs were wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her. My arms wrapped around her small waist and pulled her closer to me, if that was even possible. I could taste her strawberry flavored candy on her tongue from lunch. Her sweet and soft lips were addicting and I couldn't stop kissing her. Sadly, oxygen became necessary and we broke apart with a soft 'pop'. We were both breathing heavily and I leaned my head down and rested it on her shoulder.

"We should get going before someone notices that we are gone." I said softly. Cat nodded her head and slid off the counter. I didn't move and we stood there, chests touching, my arms still wrapped around her waist, and hers around my neck. She leaned up and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, and whispering "I love you, Jade" into my ear. My knees grew weak and I said,

"I love you, too. Now come on, you didn't eat much lunch. I'll buy you a sandwich." We walked out of the restroom, holding hands. Cat let go when we neared the cafeteria. I felt a little sad when she let go, but then I remembered that It's my fault she let go. We walked to the line and waited till it was our turn to order. She looks up at me and I can feel myself getting lost in her eyes. They say that eyes are the window to one's soul…and I couldn't agree more. I can see all her emotions swimming around in those big brown eyes. All I see is love and passion, like I was the only thing that mattered to her. When I looked into those chocolate brown eyes, it was like the world and all its troubles just went away. Like we were the only one's here. Like all my problems went away. It is just Cat and Jade, Jade and Cat. I felt her hand slip into mine again and she tugged on my arm a little.

"Jade, it's our turn to order." Cat said to me.

"Oh…uhh yeah. Just get whatever you want." I told her.

"I want macaroni and cheese!" Cat happily told the guy working behind the counter. He handed her the food and we walked to our table. Great. Tori was here. I turned around and started to walk away, but Cat grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I'm really surprised at how strong she can be when she wants to be! I let my hand rest on Cat's thigh and zoned out while everyone at the table talked.

The bell rang and we all got up and went to our next class. I was super border in my script writing class so I started to write down ideas for my song I have to write. Half way through the class, I realized that every idea and lyric I wrote was about love. I shook my head and put my note book away. Again, I was bored. I pulled out my phone and was about to text Cat, but I got a different idea. I checked some movie times and decided that I wanted to see a movie after school. There was a new horror movie about zombies coming out today and I was debating on whether I should take Cat with me or not. Ehhh, I guess I will. If she gets scared, then she will need someone to hold on to. I smiled at my plan and sent her a quick text saying, '_**you and me. Movie after school.'**_ Ohhh this will be fun.

After my last class, I went to my locker and found Cat already there.

"Hey Jadey! I'm sooooo excited about the movie! What movie are we going to see! Can I get candy? Can I get popcorn? Do you think that they will have the good kind of candy? What about…" Cat went on and on and I hit my head against my locker.

"Cat. Stop." I love her, but sometimes she makes me want to do bad things. She instantly shut up but still smiled at me. I gave a small smile back and concentrated on getting my books that I needed.

"Hey Cat! Hey Jade!" Tori came running up and gave Cat a hug. I got really jealous. Nobody gets to touch my Cat, only me.

"WHAT?" I yelled at her.

"I just wanted to ask Kit Cat a quick question!" Tori said. I was so tempted to take a pair of scissors and cut that long brown hair of hers off. I just turned back to my locker and tried to forget about her.

"So Cat, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me today and then spend the night at my house." Tori asked, hopeful. I dropped my book I was holding and looked at Cat.

"Oh I'm sorry Tori, but I already have plans with Jade!" Cat said.

"But Cat! I really want you to come over! You said that you would help me run lines for the romance play I'm going to be in! I need you to read the lines of my love interest! You promised!" Tori whined.

"Oh well sorry Tori. Jade and I have to go now. The movie is going to start soon and I don't want to miss it!" Cat said, excited. Seeing her smile made me have butterflies in my stomach.

"But Caaaaaat!"

"LEAVE VEGA! Nobody likes you! Now walk away before I take a pair of scissors and cut all of your hair off!" I yelled at her. She quickly ran away. I got my bag and Cat and I walked out to my car.


	4. POV: JADE horror movies

_**POV: Jade**_

We got into my car and I drove us to the theater. I still couldn't believe Tori. Who does she think she is! I am going to cut all her hair off and duct tape her to a wall! Cat grabbed my hand and I calmed down a little.

"Jadey, don't worry. I don't like Tori like that. I swear!" Cat said. I looked over at her to see if she really was telling the truth. She seemed to be, so I believe her.

"Ok. I just don't like the way she was looking at you and touching you." I said back. Cat looked down, deep in thought. When she looked back at me, she looked sad.

"I bet she wouldn't do those things if she knew I was taken." Cat said softly. I knew she was right.

"I know. And I've been thinking about that. I think I'm ready to come out to everyone now. If that's what you still want…" I looked at the love of my life and spoke the complete truth. "I love you, Cat. And I want the world to know it!"

"YES YES YES! I really want that Jade!" Cat looked like I just gave her a million bucks. It made me smile.

"Cool. Now come on, we are here!" We climbed out of my car and held hands as we walked into the movie theater. "Two tickets for Bloody Night." I told the teenage boy that was working behind the counter. He handed me the tickets and I wrapped my arm around Cat and we walked away. We got a ICEE to share and went to our movie.

"Jade? Is this movie going to be scary?" Cat asked once we sat down.

"Probably." I answered. The movie started out with two teens walking through a gravy yard at night and something killed them. Halfway through the movie, I noticed that Cat had her face buried in her hands and she shaking. I had to admit, the movie was pretty creepy. I pulled her close to me and she buried her face in my neck. When the movie ended, I stood up and stretched. Cat stood up with me and hugged me really tight.

"Come on, babe. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and we walked out together. The sun was just starting to set and I had a great idea. I needed to get Cat's mind (and mine!) off of the scary horror movie we just watched.

"Hey Cat, put on your Santa hat and pull it down over your eyes. I'm going to take you somewhere but it's a surprise!" I told her. I made sure that she did what I said and that she couldn't see where I was taking her. I drove for a while till I got to where I wanted to go. The zoo. Every year around winter time, the zoo puts up millions of Christmas lights and even I have to say that it really is beautiful. I pulled into the entrance and parked the car. The sun had just gone down and all the lights were on. It had also began to lightly snow!

"Hey Kitten, ready to look now?" I said.

_**Authors note: **_**yeah this is a short little chapter. Sorry.**


	5. POV JADE Trip to the zoo

_**POV: JADE**_

When Cat took her hat off and opened her eyes, her face lit up. She squeaked and jumped over into my lap and kissed me. We broke apart and Cat opened the door and started to run to the entrance.

"Hey Cat! Wait up!" I yelled after her. She stopped running and turned back to wait for me.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Cat said to me. When I got to her, I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked to the doors together. I paid for the tickets and Cat gave me a big kiss, right on the lips. It actually felt nice to be able to kiss her in front of everyone and not really worry about who saw it. It was nice to be care free. Cat dragged me into the petting zoo and went over to a sheep. It was pretty cute watching her lean down and pet the fuzzy animal. Plus, it gave me a great view of her chest! Who I'm such a perv! She sat down on a bench next to the animal and started to brush it.

"Jadey! Come here and pet the sheep! It's so soft!" Cat said and giggled. I walked over and sat down next to her and reached my hand out to touch the animal. I had to admit, it was pretty soft!

"When I grow up, I want to have a pet sheep! Just like this one!" Cat said. I just smiled at her while she continued to play with it.

"Ok come on, we have a lot of other animals to see." I said and she got up. We went over and washed our hands in the sink. I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together and we walked to the next animal. We went into the polar bear section and I was starting to get cold. I could hear Cat's teeth chattering so I knew that she was also cold.

"Hey babe, why don't you go watch the polar bears and I'll go get us some drinks?" I asked her.

"Oh that would be great! I'm so cold!" She said. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. I walked over to the concession stand and waited in line. I watch Cat walk away and got sit at a bench by the window. I smiled to myself because I know that I have the most beautiful and amazing girl, and she is all mine. I ordered her a hot chocolate with extra whip cream and a coffee for myself. She hopped up when I got back to her and took the drink that I was handing to her.

"Thank you so much Jadey! I love you!" Cat said and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"No problem babe. I love you too." I said and we walked away from the polar bears. We saw some tigers and elephants, but then I got bored of them. We were walking through a path and it was obviously made to look romantic. There were trees surrounding us and they had tons of red and pink lights up. Cat gasped and put her arm around my waist. I lead her over to a bench so we could sit down for a second.

"Jade…I really am having a great time! It's so amazing here! I love it!" Cat said, looking around at all the lights.

"Yeah I'm having fun too. I like spending time with you." I said. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I was starting to get tired and I checked the time on my phone; 9:45. The zoo would be closing soon and I really didn't want to get locked in the zoo at night, but I didn't want to ruin this moment we were sharing. Cat moved a little and I felt a warm pair of lips kiss my neck. I shivered a little, but this time it wasn't from the coldness. Cat moved a little more again and I felt her lips on my cheek. I couldn't stand it anymore so I turned my head and captured her soft lips with mine. If I spent the rest of my life kissing those lips, it wouldn't be enough for me. She tasted like hot chocolate and mint, my new favorite combination. I parted my lips a little and let my tongue beg for entrance to hers. She gave me what I wanted and it was mind blowing. I pulled her closer to me and she tangled one of her hands in my hair, the other went and rested on my thigh. My breath hitched and I could feel her smile into the kiss. I was beginning to feel lightheaded and I broke away. We sat there trying to control our breathing for a minute. She slowly stood up and I stood up with her. We stared lovingly into each other's eyes and laced our fingers together and began to walk away. Word aren't always needed for us, we don't always need to say exactly want we are thinking. I guess that's what true love really is.


	6. Sorry BLAME sparkelybabyducky

**BLAME **_**SPARKELYBABYDUCKY **_**for me not continuing. So if your mad that I'm not continuing, BLAME HER! **

**AN:**** Sorry that there isn't much of an ending. Christmas snuck up on me really fast and I just never had time to write.** I really am sorry.


End file.
